After the Tournament
by MegasonicX
Summary: Complete[After Anime] When the Shaman Tournament ends, what happpens to Yoh and the others. Read to find out. Slite AU, OoC, and OC in this story. YohxAnna
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so go easy on me **

**(6/10/07) After re-reading this chapter I realized a few mistakes I had so I edited this a little.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, it belongs to is respectful owners. This story will also have a slight AU to it.**

**After the Tournament **

**Chap. 1: Crowning and Confession**

It has been 1 month since the Shaman Tournament was disrupted and Yoh Asakura was living in his house relaxing after a hard day of training. Even thought the tournament seemed to be over he still had to train to the max. The reason for this is his fiancée Anna Kyoyama. She had a feeling that even though Yoh's brother Hao was defeated it still wasn't over. She was only half right about this.

"Anna, why do you still train Yoh so hard?" Asked Manta, Yoh's best friend.

"Cause the tournament could be revived any day and I don't want to risk losing Yoh again" The Itako said.

"If you say so" said Manta

Manta already knew the answer to that question but still felt the need to ask. Yoh did indeed die in the fight against Hao but was revived later and defeated his evil twin. During the time he was dead though Anna practically broke down and was unable to regain herself until Yoh was revived. After the fight the two returned to their old selves, Yoh would be training and Anna would be his trainer.

"Some things will never change" Said Manta.

"Okay Anna, I'm done can I rest now" Said Yoh.

"Might as well just take a shower, you stink!" Said his fiancée.

"Well what do you expect? I just ran 200 miles with 80 pound weights on my wrist and ankles" He said.

"He's got a point there" Manta said.

"Whatever just do as I say and Manta get dinner ready" Anna replied.

"Yes Anna" The two said in at the same time.

Later that night Yoh and Manta decided to go into the hot spring and relax while having a conversation.

"Hey Yoh do you think that tournament will ever continue?" Manta asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, there's no point in worrying about things you can't control" The young shaman said with his trademark smile.

"Guess your right, but what about what about Anna?" His friend said.

"What do you mean Manta" Yoh asked.

"What I mean is that she wanted to become Shaman Queen, but if the tournament is over for good do you think she'll still want to marry you" Manta pointed out.

"I guess I never thought about that" Yoh began "I hope she still wants to, cause I sure do"

"So you do like her don't you Yoh?" Manta said.

"You got me little buddy, I guess there's no hiding it from you," Yoh said "Your right about that, I really care about her a lot and I don't want to lose her"

"Does she know that?" Asked Manta.

"I don't know," Yoh said. "I don't know what to do right now though"

"Maybe I can be of assistance Yoh-dono" Said a voice.

"What do you have in mind Amidamaru?" Yoh asked to his guardian spirit.

"I think you should just tell her how you feel" Said the samurai.

"I guess your right but I'm just too nervous to tell her" Yoh said.

"That's actually kind of funny to hear" Manta said while laughing a little.

"What do you mean by that" Yoh said a bit confused.

"Well, your one of the most powerful shaman's in the world and even destroyed one of the greatest threats to humanity without backing down" Manta replied.

"Whoa, thanks for making feel lower than shit there" Yoh said.

"I'm sorry Yoh-dono but Manta does have a point there" Amidamaru said.

"You guys are right I'll try to tell her tomorrow she's probably asleep at the moment" Yoh said knowing that if he woke Anna up he would risk a hit from the "Legendary Left"

Unknown to the three in the hot spring though someone was listening to there conversation. It happened to be the same person the guys were talking about, Anna.

"So he does care about me" Anna said to herself.

The truth was Anna cared about Yoh a lot more than she showed. The reason for all his training was so that he wouldn't be killed again. Despite how strong Anna was mentally, losing Yoh would be the one thing that she would never be able to recover from.

"I think I should tell him myself how I feel tomorrow" Anna said to herself again while walking to bed.

"What's wrong Amidamaru?" Yoh asked.

"Nothing Yoh-dono I guess it was just the wind" He said to his master.

"If you say so" Yoh replied.

"O well I better head home, I'll see you guys later and good luck Yoh" Manta said as he left.

"Bye Manta and thanks" Yoh said as he got out of the hot spring and decided to go to bed.

"Good night Amidamaru" Yoh said while yawning.

"Good night Yoh-dono" He replied while he disappeared into thin air.

"I wonder if Anna cares about me the same way I care about her." The shaman asked himself as he started to fall asleep. "Guess I'll find out tomorrow."

As soon as he said that thought a huge flash of light shined in the air. It was the destiny star which meant one of two things. One, the King of Spirits had made his decision about the tournament and is going to continue it or end it as it is.

"Amidamaru come here" Yoh yelled.

"I am here Yoh-dono" Amidamaru said as he appeared next to Yoh.

"Do not be alarmed young one" A voice said as the destiny star came to a halt above Yoh's house.

"I am the King of Spirits" The voice continued. "I think you know why I am here"

"The shaman tournament is going to continue" Yoh said.

"No, that is not the reason for my visit" The King of Spirits said. "I am here to tell you thanks for releasing me from your brothers grasp, and for that I shall make you the Shaman King.

It took Yoh some time to sink this in a litter before he finally said "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yes I am, I just needed time to regain my strength to tell you this, that fight with your brother weakened me a bit but now I am back to normal" This King of Spirits said.

"Wow this is hard to believe, thank you" Yoh said.

"You deserve it young one." The King of Spirits said.

"Now about your dream about living the easy life" The King of Spirits began. "This will not happen until you come of age"

"Why is that?" Yoh asked

"I can not allow someone with an incomplete education to be Shaman King so until you reach 18, your life will remain as it is, just tell your fiancée about this so she doesn't train you as insanely as she does now." The King of Spirits said laughing a little.

"Okay then and thank you" The new Shaman King said.

"Good bye young one, and do not worry, the other shamans will be informed about this" The King of Spirits said as he disappeared.

"Wow I can hardly believe this happened can you Amidamaru?" Yoh asked.

"The feeling is the same Yoh-dono" Amidamaru said.

"The same for me as well" a feminine voice said.

"Anna?" Yoh said a little shocked.

"Yes it's me Yoh and congratulation on becoming Shaman King Yoh." She said.

"Thank you Anna, I wouldn't be able to do it with out you" Yoh said while walking to her.

"I think I should depart for now" Amidamaru said having an idea what was going to happen.

"Anna there's something I need to tell you" Yoh said acting a bit nervous.

"What is it Yoh?" Anna asked.

"I love you Anna, will you be my Shaman Queen?" Yoh finally asked.

"Yes Yoh I will because I love you too" Anna said as she gave Yoh a kiss.

This was there first kiss and both of them knew that from now on they would be together and live the life they both wanted.

"May I sleep here tonight Yoh?" Anna asked.

"Yes you may Anna" Yoh answered as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you Yoh and good night" She said as they drifted to sleep.

"Good night Anna" The Shaman king said as he fell asleep.

Hope you liked my first chapter I'll update as soon as I can with this story. Please Read and review.

P.S.: A thanks to Sorrel-Piedra and zeora-dreamstar for pointing out I had mistakes in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Refer to chap. 1**

**Author Note: Well here's the second chapter, there might be some OOC here, not sure really I'm just writing this as I go**

**After the Tournament **

**Chap. 2: Life returns to normal (sort of)**

It was six o'clock in the morning when Yoh Asakura the new Shaman King woke up from an exciting night. He looked at Anna for a moment and began to realize how she looked to him. She decided to let her hair grow a little more and it was now shoulder length. She slowly was developing into a woman and to Yoh she was truly beautiful.

"Get a grip Yoh," He said to himself gazing at his would be wife. "If you start acting like a hentai Anna might kill you"

Then a thought clicked into Yoh's mind "Crap school reopens today! Well at least my vacation was good. I might as well get ready and make breakfast for Anna."

Yoh got out of bed and quickly got ready for school. His uniform was the same as his previous year, green pants and a white button down shirt. After preparing himself he left Anna's uniform right next to her. It was the same color as Yoh's only a blouse and skirt. Before he left he looked at Anna again.

"Rest for a while longer" Yoh said as he kissed Anna's cheek "I'll wake you up when breakfast is ready" He could have sworn he saw Anna smile as he left.

"Good morning Yoh-dono," Amidamaru said as his master came downstairs. "Your awake earlier that usual."

"Yea your right about that" Yoh commented as he started to get a few ingredients out of the refrigerator.

"Are you going to prepare breakfast for Anna?" The samurai asked.

"Right again my friend," Yoh said while smiling "She means a lot to me and I want her to live a happy life now that we're a real couple"

This actually means a lot to Yoh because he and Anna only had an arranged marriage because of Yoh's grandma Kino Asakura. She originally only wanted Yoh to marry Anna because of her personality and abilities as an Itako. This never changed in Kino's mind but to Yoh and Anna they realized that they were meant for each other and were happy Kino arranged the marriage.

"I hope Anna likes this meal I'm going to make" Yoh said as he cracked a few eggs.

"I sure she'll be happy with what you make Yoh-dono" Amidamaru said trying to make Yoh feel more confident. They both knew Anna tended to criticize Yoh's cooking and often made him redo the meal"

"Yea lets hope" Yoh said as he mixed some pancake batter he made while talking to his spirit.

After a few minuets Yoh prepared a typical breakfast. Eggs, pancakes, a few strips of bacon and a few slices of orange with there meal. Yoh also made tea for the two to drink and decided to bring the meal upstairs to his sleeping fiancée.

"Wake up Anna" Yoh said with a cheerful smile as he walked to bed noticing Anna as she started to wake up.

"You're up early" Anna said looking a little confused at why Yoh was up at this time.

"School reopens today, remember?" Yoh pointed out.

"O man, I completely forgot" Anna said while realizing that her uniform was right next to her.

"Relax we have plenty of time, lets just eat first" Yoh said giving Anna her meal.

They started eating there breakfast. Yoh was a bit worried because he was afraid Anna would make him re-cook the meal or not eat at all.

"Wow Yoh," Anna said with a smile. "This is actually really good"

The only reaction Yoh had was a smile with a sigh of relief.

"I can hardly believe she liked it" Yoh thought to himself.

"I'll meet you downstairs Yoh, I going to change right now." Anna said after she finished eating.

"Okay Anna" Yoh said heading downstairs.

"I take it Anna enjoyed her breakfast Yoh-dono" Amidamaru said noticing how happy his master was.

"Yea she did, she's just getting ready for school now" Yoh said grabbing his backpack.

"I guess I'll meet up with some friends at the cemetery" Amidamaru said.

"Might as well Anna and I won't be back till some time in the afternoon" Yoh said while waiting for Anna.

"I'll see you later Yoh-dono" Amidamaru said while disappearing.

"Okay Yoh I'm ready" Yoh heard from upstairs.

"Let's go then" Said Yoh.

As they were walking one thing was on Anna's minds "What am I going to say about our relationship" She never thought about this because they were never considered a real couple. Now that they were she wondered if they should tell their classmates or keep it a secret.

"Yoh" Anna began.

"Yes Anna?" Yoh asked.

"Do you think we should tell our classmates about our relationship, so other people don't bother with asking you or me out" Anna said.

"I think we should just act as boyfriend and girlfriend in school" The shaman answered.

"I guess that's a good idea" The Itako began "But what if people find out we live in the same house?"

"Just tell them that the two of us have known each other for years and decided to live together." Yoh said.

This wasn't necessarily a lie. Yoh and Anna have known each other for many years and have lived in the same house since the shaman tournament started. Now they just live in the house alone with the exception of Amidamaru and some friends who stop by every now and then.

"Okay then one last question" Anna said "What if people start saying that the two of us have been, you know 'doing stuff in bed' or things of that matter."

Yoh actually had a red blush when Anna asked that question. "Just leave that to me" he said with a smile "If a guy says he's a virgin people will most likely believe him.

"If you say so Yoh" Anna said while holding his hand.

"Hey guys over here" A voice said to the young couple.

"Hey Manta what's up" Yoh said greeting his friend.

"Just heading for school" Manta replied.

"Same for the both of us" Anna said.

"Oh, by the way Yoh, the King of Spirits came to my room last night telling me you became the Shaman King, is that true?" Manta asked

"You bet I am" Yoh said with full confidence in his voice.

"That's great" Manta started "But your wish won't be fulfilled till your 18 huh?"

"Yea that's what I was told, but it's now big deal" The Shaman King said.

"Ok then lets get to school before were late" Manta said.

Once they arrived at their school they were given their schedule. Yoh and Anna were in all the same classes and Manta was in most of the same classes.

"Talk about luck huh Anna" Yoh said smiling.

"I know, weird isn't it?" Anna replied with a little smile of her own.

"Yoh you told her how you felt didn't you?" Manta said elbowing his friend.

"He did" Anna said answering for Yoh.

"So you two are together now?" Manta asked.

"We are" Yoh said while putting his arm around Anna.

"Well that's great you two" Manta said

"Enough chit-chat guys we better head to class or we'll be late" Anna pointed out.

"Yes Anna" The two guys said at the same time.

Life was returning to what the Shamans considered "normal". Yoh thought to himself "Life is good now, I got great friends, I became Shaman King and now I can life a happy life with Anna." Of course though they would be a few things they would have to deal with later.

Well there's chapter 2, hope you liked it.

Please R&R

P.S: I've been told to have spelling errors. If anyone wants to be a beta reader feel free to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chap. 1**

**Author Note: Here's chapter three. There are a few OC's I decided to add to the story just for the sake of the guys being in school and things like that. **

**After the Tournament**

**Chap. 3: School**

"I wonder how we all ended up in the same classes" Manta said to his friends.

"Yea it's really weird when you think about it." Yoh said.

"Perhaps I can answer your question Shaman King" A voice said the three recognized.

"The King of Spirits? What are you doing here?" Yoh asked.

"I can to inform you that it was Mosuke and I who did this" The King of Spirits said.

"Wow, but how and why" Yoh asked the King of Spirits.

"Mosuke was already familiar with using oversoul on Manta's laptop," The King of Spirits began "So the two of us changed your schedule on your schools network so you could be with each other. As for why, you said you wanted the easy life Shaman King, I can't give you the full deal now but I can make a few things of your life simpler for you and your friends."

"Thank you" The trio said at once.

"Your welcome" The King of Spirits said. "I shall depart now enjoy you day"

"Hey are you guys okay?" A voice asked.

"Huh" Yoh said realizing that the others in the school couldn't see the King of Spirits. The trio must have seemed like idiots just standing on one spot talking to thin air.

"You guys were just standing there" The voice said.

"Well thanks for your concern Tenchi, but we're fine" Yoh said

"If you say so Yoh." Tenchi said

Tenchi was a boy that Yoh met last year in school. He is about Yoh's height with short black hair and green eyes. He always thought Yoh was a little weird but it never bothered him.

"Say Yoh who's that cute girl you're with?" Tenchi asked noticing Anna.

"She's my girlfriend, Anna" Yoh said cheerfully.

"Lucky devil, I'm pretty sure a few guys are going to be jealous of you" Tenchi said snickering.

"Come on guys were better run" Manta said as they rushed to homeroom.

In homeroom the students were allowed to sit where they wanted. Yoh and Anna decided to sit next to each other and Manta and Tenchi sat in front of them.

"So Yoh how was your vacation?" Tenchi asked

"It was good, I went to America" Yoh said.

"How was it?" Tenchi asked a bit interested in what Yoh was saying.

"I was great trip I must say. I was mostly sight seeing though." Yoh said

"Class, please stay quiet while a take attendance" Said the teacher of the class.

"Yes Sensei" The class said

After the attendance was taken care of the class was allowed to socialize for a while till the next bell rang. During this time Anna noticed a few guys staring at her funny. She knew what was going on though, the boys in her class thought she was pretty and wanted to go out with her. This never bothered her before but she had a feeling that she would bothered this year.

"Don't worry about it Anna" Yoh said to her.

"What are you talking about Yoh?" Anna asked.

"I've noticed the stares these guys are giving you, don't worry about them I deal with any of them that they want to touch you"

"Thanks Yoh." Anna said feeling relived.

"Hey guys why don't we sit at lunch together?" Tenchi asked.

"Sure why not" Manta said

"Fine with me" Yoh replied

"As long as I'm with Yoh I'm fine" Anna said making Yoh blush a little.

Once the bell rang the guys went to there classes. Since Anna was with Yoh in all her classes she warned him that if his grades were bad she'll triple his training and he'll still have to do his homework even if he didn't get any sleep at all.

"Anna will be Anna no matter what" Yoh thought to himself.

Once the clock struck noon the gang ended up meeting each other in the cafeteria. They found a table by a window and decided to sit there.

"Only the first day and I already want to get the hell out of here." Yoh complained a bit.

"Stop complaining Yoh, just deal with it." Anna said as they began lunch.

"So Yoh, how did you and Anna met each other" Tenchi asked.

"It's a long story, how about I tell you another time." Yoh said.

"If you say so" Tenchi said a little disappointed.

Once they finished talking they noticed a guy walking to their table. Anna thought that guy was going to ask her out our something. Luckily for her though she was ready if this would happen and she had Yoh by her side if things went wrong.

"Hey there beautiful," The boy began. "Why don't you ditch these guys and sit with a real man?"

The boy seemed very cocky. His name was Travis. He was the kind of guy who could score any girl if he wanted to, or so he thought.

"That offer would have been more tempting if you were a real man" Anna said coldly.

"Harsh, I like a girl who talks like that" Travis said.

"Well good luck finding one because I'm taken." Anna said boldly.

"Really, by who" Travis said starting to get a bit agitated.

"Asakura Yoh, the guy sitting right next to me." Anna said while Yoh was smiling at Travis.

"Him? He's just a little weakling though." Travis said.

"Care to prove the Travis?" Yoh said.

"What do you have in mind?" Travis asked.

"Can you use a wooden katana?" Yoh asked

"Yes I can." Travis said

"Well then meet me at my house after school and I'll show you who the real weakling is" Yoh said knowing this guy will lose.

"Fine see you then." Travis said leaving.

"Was that necessary Yoh?" Manta asked.

"Not really, but I would love to see the guys look on his face when I kick his ass" Yoh said

The guys started laughing after Yoh said that. Even Anna laughed a bit as well. She knew a katana was Yoh's weapon of choice in a battle. She was confident Yoh would win and then rub it in Travis's face.

"Well let's get to our classes." Yoh said.

"Yea, I can wait for this afternoon." Anna said.

"I'll see you there Yoh" Manta said.

"Hey can I come?" Tenchi asked.

"Sure" Yoh said as the gang went to there classes.

When the day finished the gang started walking to Yoh and Anna's house when Travis began to fallow them.

"Yo, Asakura did you forget me?" The cocky boy said.

"Nope, are you ready for our battle?" Yoh asked

"You bet, now let's do this so I can prove to Anna who the better man is." Travis said.

"Alright then let's go" Yoh said.

Once they got to Yoh's house Tenchi and Travis noticed how big there house was.

"Yoh you live here?" Tenchi asked.

"Yep" Yoh said.

"Let's get this fight over with Asakura!" Travis said.

"Alright dude if you really want to embarrass yourself." Yoh said making his friends laugh a little

"We'll see who get the last laugh." Travis said getting really pissed off.

"All right then here." Yoh said giving Travis a wooden katana.

"Okay them here are the rules." Yoh began "Yoh can use any form of sword fighting you know but no hitting below the belt."

"Fine" Travis said.

Once the fight began Travis went charging at Yoh. Yoh dodged it with ease and knocked Travis on the ground with his katana. Travis was down and out in only a matter of seconds.

"Who's the weakling now Travis" Yoh said.

"DAMN YOU" Travis said on the ground.

"Whatever get out of here" Yoh told Travis.

"Go to hell" Travis said as he left.

"Nice job Yoh" Anna said giving him a kiss in the cheek.

"Yea that was really impressive Yoh" Tenchi added on.

"Let go inside guys" Manta suggested.

"Okay" the other said.

Once inside the gang started talking about school and a few other things.

"Yoh where did you learn to use a katana like that? Tenchi asked.

"I learned it when I was really young and just trained as often as I could."

"That's really impressive," Tenchi began. "Oh, and my question from lunch, can you answer it now?"

"Sure" Yoh said. "Why don't you start Anna." (A/N: This is not completely based off the anime or the manga)

"Alright them" Anna said "Well first thing you should know is I was a banded as a child and I was raised by Yoh's grandmother.

"Interesting" Tenchi said.

"Well she raised me to be a strong woman to defend myself but that really didn't go as planed."

"What do you mean?" Tenchi asked

"Well there were these guys that tried to hurt me when I was little and Yoh saved me with his sword wielding skills." Anna said "From there I fell in love with Yoh always feeling safe around him."

"Wow that's amazing you two" Tenchi said almost not believing what he just heard.

"I found it hard to believe when I first heard it." Manta said

"So Anna where do you live? Tenchi asked not knowing she lived with Yoh.

"Right here with Yoh." Anna said as if it was nothing

"WHAT! You're kidding right" Tenchi said as he jumped from his seat.

"It's no joke were really do live together" Yoh said

"Do you guys share a room?" Tenchi asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer to that.

"No we have our own rooms." Anna said "But sometimes we sleep together."

"You two don't have, you know, have sex do you?" Tenchi asked.

"No, nether of us think were ready yet." Yoh said.

"Oh, okay then. Sorry about asking that questions. It was kind of rude." Tenchi said feeling a little embarrassed about what he asked.

"Don't worry about it" Yoh said.

"Well I better get going" Tenchi said.

"Me to" Manta said as well.

"See you later guys." The couple said.

"Bye then" The other two said.

"Well this has been a good day" Anna said.

"I have to agree" Yoh said giving his fiancée a kiss

"This is going to be an interesting year. Anna said

"Yep" Yoh said.

Well there's chapter three, I think it's a bit weird if I say do so myself. Oh well please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapters**

**Author Note: Here's chapter 4. I decided to bring some of the other original characters. I'll have them come throughout the story**

**After the Tournament**

**Chap. 4: Return of some old friends**

It has been a few weeks since Yoh completely embarrassed Travis is the 5-second sword duel. Yoh and his friends decided not to mention about it because it would cause a lot of rumors and some girls might start felling jealous of Anna. Now Yoh and Anna were just relaxing at their house because it was Saturday. It was then they had a visitor.

"Master Yoh, Mistress Anna" The couple heard.

"Ryu is that you?" Yoh asked.

"Yes it is Master" Ryu said.

"It's been a while Ryu" Anna said looking at their old friend.

"That true" Ryu replied.

"So what made you come and visit?" Yoh asked.

"To congratulate you on becoming Shaman King" Ryu said.

"Thanks Ryu" Yoh said. "I kind of wish some of the other's were here to celebrate though.

"Funny you should say that Master" Ryu said with a grin on his face.

"Surprise!!" Several voices yelled out causing Anna and Yoh to jump a little.

"Guys is it really you?" Yoh asked as his friends walked in.

"You bet it's us" Said Horohoro, Yoh's friend from the north.

"We missed you guys" Said Horo's sister Pirka

"Things got boring after the Shaman fight" Said Tamao.

"We decided to throw a party for you Yoh" Said Ren

"None of us wanted to mis this opportunity" Said Jun, Ren's older sister.

"We thought this would be a great idea" Said Lyserg.

"And don't worry I'll try not to make any jokes today" Said Chocolove

"Wow guys this is great" Yoh said.

"Why didn't you call us ahead of time though?" Anna asked.

"We wanted it to be a supries for you two" Tamao said

"Hey did I miss something?" Manta said ariving at the house.

"Nope your just in time for the party" Horohoro said.

"When did this happen?" Manta asked with a confused look on his face.

"Just now" Replied Ren.

"Well then let the party begin" Yoh said with excitement.

The entire Shaman gang had a great time at the reunion party. The spirits decided to hang out at the cementary though to allow the shamans to talk about what has happened after the shaman tournament.

"So Yoh how are things going with you and Anna?" Ren asked Yoh.

"Things have gotten better since the tournament ended" Yoh replied.

"Really? So you two are finally together now?" Ryu asked.

"You lucky basterd" Horohoro complained. "Even after the tournament I still haven't been able to get a girlfriend."

"Well that's your own fault for being an idiot Boroboro." Ren said

"How many times do I have to tell you, its HOROHORO." Horohoro said getting pissed at Ren

"Oh shut up Baka." Ren said calmly.

"No you shut up shark head" Horohoro yelled.

"Guys, guys relax we're suppose to enjoy ourselves" Yoh said trying to calm down his friends.

"Yea, sorry about that Yoh." Horohoro said.

"Okay then, back to you and Anna" Chocolove said.

"Well like I said things are getting better and I even kicked a guy's ass thinking he could steal her from me." Yoh said.

"Really?" The guys said at once.

"Yea it took only a few seconds to beat him though." Yoh said

"Trying to show off or something" Ren said

"No, I'm just proving that I'll defend Anna from anybody." Yoh said boldly

The girls were also having a conversation of their own. They mainly talked about Yoh and Anna's relationship.

"It's about time you too finally got together." Pirka said.

"Yea I agree you two took way too long." Said Tamao.

"I thought you had a crush on him" Jun said.

"That's is in the past now," Tamao started "He was in love with Miss Anna all the time, it just took some time for it to sink in my head"

"Any way, when are the two of you planning to have your wedding?" Jun asked Anna.

"Don't you think it's a bit too early for that?" Anna questioned.

"The two of you have been engaged for several years its about time you tie the knot" Pirka said

"I'm still not sure." Anna said. "I guess we should have it soon"

"Has he ever talked about it?" Tamao asked.

"No he hasen't, but I'll bring it up to him when I get a chance." Anna said.

"Good tell us what he says when you find out." Jun said.

"Alright then it's a deal." The girls said.

"Mabye it is time Yoh and I finnaly get married" Anna thought to herself thinking what the wedding would be like. "Hold up a sec girl, your getting too far ahead of yourself"

Later that day everyone left leaving Yoh and Anna alone. Giving Anna the chance she needed to talk to Yoh.

"Say Anna I'm going to bed now" Yoh said while yawning.

"Umm Yoh can I sleep with you tonight?" Anna asked.

"Sure let me just take a shower first." Yoh replied to his fiancée

"Thanks Yoh." Anna said giving him a quick kiss.

While Yoh was in the shower several questions began to run through his head. "I wonder why Anna wants to sleep with me tonight. Not sure what the reason was he began to have preverted thoughts. "Hold up a sec there Yoh." He thought to himself. "Anna is not the type of girl who would want to do THAT before marriage." Then it hit him. "Marriage? Could that be the reason?" Yoh said beginnig to think more clearly.

"Well guess I'll find out soon enough." Yoh said to himself.

A bit shorter than my other chapters but I felt like it needed to end there.

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapters**

**Author Note: Here is chapter 5. That's all I have to say.**

**After the tournament**

**Chap. 5: I think it's time**

Yoh Asakura was finishing his shower while thinking if Anna wanted to talk about the two getting married or not. The truth was Yoh never even thought about this day because he figured that they would get married after the age of 18. The two are only 14 which is the reason Yoh was nervous.

"Well I guess its time to find out what she wants." Yoh said while walking to his bedroom.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Anna asked while sitting on Yoh's bed.

"I was just taking my time." Yoh told her.

"Well come here then" Anna said in a sweet tone.

"Yes dear" Yoh said walking to his fiancée while giving her a kiss.

"Yoh I want to talk to you about something before going to sleep" Anna told him.

"Okay Anna, what is it that you want to talk about?" Yoh asked.

"First thing though, have you ever thought about our marriage?" Anna asked.

"To be honest I was just thinking about that in the shower." Yoh said.

"Really, you have?" Anna began. "Well then, when do you think we should have it?" Anna asked

"Whenever it makes you happy Anna." Yoh replied

"How about this spring then?" She asked hoping that Yoh would say yes.

"If that's what you want, then that's when we will have it" Yoh said with his signature smile.

"Are you sure Yoh?" Anna asked.

"Anna, all I want to do now is live a happy and easy life with you," Yoh began. "If you want to get married in the spring then we will get married in the spring."

"Thank you Yoh, that's what I wanted to hear." Anna said while giving Yoh a hug.

"Anything for my shaman queen." Yoh said giving her another kiss.

"You do know we will have to start making preparations, right?" Anna pointed out.

"I know but let's wait till tomorrow." Yoh said.

"Alright then, good night Yoh" She said as she went to sleep.

"Good night Anna" Yoh said giving her another kiss before drifting to sleep himself.

The next morning the two woke up at around the same time. Anna was very happy that Yoh agreed to get married so soon. Now they had to tell the others, mainly Yoh's family. They would want to know when this day would happen. Anna didn't know how to tell then because Yoh's family lives in Izumo. Yoh on the other hand told Amidamaru to tell Yoh's family about the news.

"Yoh are you awake?" Anna asked.

"Yep, and want a nice day it is." Yoh replied.

"Yoh, how are we going to tell your family about the marriage?" Anna asked.

"I sent Amidamaru to them last night." Yoh replied. "They actually should be here really soon."

"Wow, since when do you plan ahead?" Anna said a bit shocked.

"Since now I guess." Said a voice behind them.

The person who said that was Yoh's grandfather Yohmei Asakura. He came to Yoh and Anna's house as soon as Amidamaru told them the news. He came along with Kino, his wife. Also tagging along were Yoh's parents Mikihisa and Keiko Asakura.

"Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, thanks for coming." Yoh said cheerfully.

"So you finally decided to get married, huh?" Keiko asked.

"If you ask me I think it's about time." Kino replied.

"That my boy," Mikihisa said "We have been wondering when you would finally do this."

"Alright then, let us get to business." Yohmei began. "Now first things first, Yoh, Anna, are the two of you sure that you want to get married within the next few months?"

"Yes we do" The couple said at once.

"Well then let us begin the preparations." Kino said.

"First of all where do you want to have your wedding?" Keiko asked

"I think we should have in Izumo" Anna replied "How about you Yoh?"

"Sounds perfect to me" Yoh replied.

"Who do you two want to invite?" Kino asked.

"Well, I guess our closest friends that were in the tournament with us" Anna said

"Anna, do you know what kind of dress you want to where?" Keiko asked.

"I'm not sure yet, would it be okay if we go look for one right now?" Anna asked Kino and Keiko.

"That is a wonderful idea Anna." Kino said.

"I agree lets go right now." Keiko said.

"Yoh you don't mind do you?" Anna asked.

"Not at all Anna, go ahead if you want to." Yoh replied.

"Well we'll see you boys later." Kino said as the girls departed to go shopping.

"Alright then, Yoh my boy, how have things been going?" Mikihisa asked his son.

"Things have been going great for months, Anna and I have been getting along great, her training isn't as bad anymore, and we have even been sleeping in the same room for a few nights."

"Needless to say that's the only thing the two of you are doing in bed, right?" Yohmei asked his grandson.

"Don't worry about that grandpa the two of us haven't done THAT." Yoh said.

"Good to hear." Mikihisa added.

"Yoh you bought Anna a ring right?" Yohmei asked

For a few minuets Yoh was completely speechless with a blank stare on his face because he never bought a ring for Anna.

"You didn't buy one did you Yoh?" Mikihisa asked

A simple head turn was all he got from his son. This made it clear that Yoh didn't buy a ring.

"Mikihisa snap your son out if that daze he's in." Yohmei demanded.

"Yoh snap out of it lets get a ring right now." Mikihisa said while shaking his son.

After a few shakes from his father Yoh was out of the daze and began to think again.

"Damn it, I can't believe I forgot something so important!" Yoh said yelling at himself.

"It's alright Yoh lets just buy one right now." Yohmei suggested.

"Right lets go." Yoh said

The three guys rushed to the nearest jewelry store to find a ring for Anna. Yoh wanted to find the perfect ring. Once they got there they began searching. Yoh found the one he thought was perfect for Anna. It was a golden ring with a large diamond, and smaller diamonds around it. Yoh felt as if that was the one he should give Anna.

"That's the one." Yoh said showing his father and grandfather.

"Don't you think that might be a bit expensive?" Yohmei asked.

"Not for my Anna." Yoh said.

"You're a good man Yoh," Mikihisa began "Putting your wife ahead of your wallet."

"Anna means a lot to me, I want her to be happy." Yoh said.

"Excuse me sir, would you like to purchase that ring?" The store owner said

"Yes please, and could you have something engraved on it?" Yoh asked.

"Sure, hey wait a minute aren't you Yoh Asakura, the Shaman King?" The owner asked

"Yes, but how do you know that?" Yoh asked extremely puzzled.

"My name is Macao. I'm a shaman as well." The owner said.

"Wow that's cool, so how much is the ring?" Yoh asked.

"A man of your title gets it for half price" Marco said.

"Thank you sir, oh and this is what I want engraved on it." Yoh said giving the owner a paper that said "To my Shaman Queen, I will always love you.

"Alright sir I'll have it ready in a moment" Marco said.

"Well that takes care of that" Yohmei said.

"Anna would have killed me if I forgot to buy her a ring." Yoh said fully relived.

"Why don't we grab a quick bite to eat while we wait?" Mikihisa asked.

"Good idea dad." Yoh said as the men started walking to a small dinner.

While the boys were eating and waiting for the ring the girls were looking for the proper dress for Anna. After several trial and errors they found the right one. It was a strapless dress that wasn't too revealing. Kino and Keiko paid for the dress. In order to make sure Yoh wouldn't see the dress it was going to be delivered to Izumo.

"Thank you both, this is something I will never forget." Anna said.

"Anything for a new member of the family." Keiko said with delight.

"Now let us head back to finish our preparations." Kino said.

The girls were now headed back to house while the boys also began to head home. After finishing the final preparations, Yoh's family went to their home. The wedding was going to happen in April. Anna called her friends who were at the reunion party and told them the news. All the girls jumped when they heard the news. Yoh also called his friends and told them the news. The guys were speechless when they heard the news, after returning to their senses the guys all congratulated Yoh for this. After a long day Yoh and Anna finally decided to rest.

"Well this sure was a busy day." Anna said.

"It sure was, I'm glad we were able to prepare everything so quickly." Yoh said.

"Let's head to bed Yoh." Anna said.

"Wait Anna, take a look at this first." Yoh said while pulling the ring out.

For a moment Anna didn't know what to say. She just stared at the ring with a shocked look."

"I just thought I should make a proper proposal." Yoh said putting the ring on Anna's ring.

"It's beautiful Yoh, thank you." Anna said.

After that the two went to sleep in Yoh's room. Anna was thrilled now because she had a ring to show how much she means to Yoh. Yoh was happy because his life with Anna was only getting better. The two just went to sleep dreaming of their wedding day.

There's the fifth chapter. I really just write this story as I go, so if the story seems a bit odd I'm sorry.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapters**

**Author Note: This chapter takes place during New Year's. If I'm correct the year will be 2000 for the SK gang**

**After the Tournament**

**Chap. 6: A New Year For All and a New Life For Some**

It was December 31, 1999 at the Asakura household. Yoh, Anna, Manta, Yoh's family and all of their friends were at Yoh's house celebrating the coming of the new year. Everyone was enjoying themselves at the party. While everyone was at the party Yoh and Anna were on the roof of the house watching the stars because of how clear the night sky was.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Anna?" Yoh said.

"Yes it is I'm so glad I can spend it with you." Anna said.

"Life is great isn't it?" Yoh asked.

"Yes it is" Anna replied.

"I'm sorry may I interrupt?" A voice asked.

"What the hell? What are you doing here HAO?" Anna yelled.

"Relax the two you, I'm not here to hurt you." Hao said. "I've changed my ways and I've lived life more peacefully now."

"How do we know your telling the truth?" Anna yelled.

"Don't worry about it Anna, I can tell he's telling the truth." Yoh said calmly.

"Are your sure Yoh?" Anna asked.

"Yes Anna, I'm sure." Yoh began. "I can sense that he is no longer evil."

"Alright then I'll take your word for it." Anna told Yoh.

"So Hao how are you alive?" Yoh asked

"To be honest I'm not sure, first minute I was sliced by you, then the next I'm on the ground almost dead." Hao said.

"So you got lucky basically." Yoh said.

"You could say that, anyway I feel as if I was given a second chance, and I have decided to live a better life." Hao said. "Besides if you defeated me with only Amidamaru, I would hate to see what would happen if you were to combine that with the power of the King of Spirits.

"That's good for you Hao." Yoh said "Hey why don't we introduce you properly to our friends?"

"Are your sure they'll accept me?" Hao asked.

"Don't' worry about it, the only person you'll have to worry about is Anna." Yoh said.

Anna just rolled her eyes as the two brothers spoke about what happened over the past few months. By pure chance Yoh's final attack didn't kill Hao. Instead it severally weakened him and he survived. Since that day Hao realized how powerful the side of good really is. Now he lives a life of peace and has given up his desire for destroying humanity.

"So Yoh, you became Shaman King right?" Hao asked.

"Yes I have, I have to thank you though." Yoh said.

"Why is that?" Hao asked.

"If you didn't take over the King of Spirits I would've had to fight till the end of the tournament." Yoh replied.

"But even if that was the case Yoh still would be where he is today" Anna said.

"I take it you're the Shaman Queen, right Anna?" Hao asked

"Take a look at my hand, I think that will prove it to you." Anna said showing Hao the ring Yoh gave her.

"That's good enough proof for me, lets head inside." Hao said.

Once inside Yoh introduced his brother. As expected everyone freaked out the second Hao entered the room.

"What the Hell is he doing here?" Horohoro asked

"How is he still alive?" Chocolove said.

"If it's a fight you want then I'll give you a fight" Ren said.

"I second that." Lyserg said.

"I don't know how your alive, but were sending you straight to hell." Said Chocolove

"Stop this now, Hao is not here to hurt us." Said Kino.

"Are you sure about this?" Ren asked.

"Yes I'm sure, I can tell that Hao not only doesn't want to hurt us, he wants us to accept him." Kino said.

"Thank you Grandma." Yoh said.

"Yes, thank you" Hao said.

"Hao come here give your mom and dad a hug." Said Mikihisa and Keiko.

"Am I allowed to call the two of you that?" Hao asked.

"I gave birth to you Hao," Keiko began "I'd be more than happy if you called me mom.

"Thank you, mom and dad." Hao said giving his parents a hug.

"Hao, I'm sorry that I almost killed you when you were born." Said Yohmei. He felt bad because he almost killed Hao when he was born but couldn't react because of the idea of killing his grandson.

"I understand," Hao began. "What matters is that were all happy."

"That's right, now we can be a complete family." Yoh said with glee.

"Hey guys can I take a picture of this?" Manta asked the Asakura family.

"Sure thing Manta." Yoh said.

Alright then, all of you get toghether. "Manta said while taking out his camera.

"Wait a minute," Yoh began. "Anna, you should be here with us."

"Do you really think so Yoh?" Anna asked.

"You're the fiancée of my brother." Hao said

"That makes you part of the family" Kino said

"Thanks guys." Anna said as she walked next to Yoh.

"Alright then say cheese" Manta said preparing to take the picture.

"Cheese" The Asakura Family said as a small flash hit the room.

"Hey guys its midnight" Tamao said.

"Happy New Year!" Ryu shouted to everyone

"Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted.

"Happy New Year Anna." Yoh said

"Happy New Year Yoh." Anna said giving him a kiss.

"Hey guys save it for the hoonymoon will ya." Horohoro said feeling a bit jealous.

"Oh be quiet," Hao began "Your just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend."

"Damn you." Horohoro said while eating some sushi.

Everyone was having a great time. Yoh and Anna returned to the roof to look at the stars. Hao was happy because he was now part of the family. The girls were just gossiping about what has been happening. The boys were just enjoying themseves while Ryu and Horohoro had an eating contest. Horohoro won but went to the bathroom only seconds later (WTH did they eat?)

"You okay there?" Asked Ryu.

"Just give me some pepto-bismol." Horohoro said.

With Horo's stomach taken care of everyone left Yoh and Anna's house (At about three in the morning.) Anna and Yoh cleaned the house a bit. That meant Yoh was cleaning the house while Anna was getting ready for bed.

"No matter how much time has passed some things will never change." Yoh said to himself.

"I have to agree with that" Said Hao.

"I thought you left." Said Yoh.

"I did but I forgot that I don't have a house" Hao said.

"That sucks." Yoh said.

"Yea, so would you mind if I stay here?" Hao asked his brother.

"Over my dead body." Said Anna as she walked to the boys.

"Anna come on, despite what has happened he is still my brother." Yoh said.

"Oh, alright, but Hao you'll have to pull your weight around the house," Anna began. "That means you'll have to clean the house while Yoh trains."

"What?!?!" Hao said but soon getting a death stare from Anna.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it." Hao said.

"Good." Was all Anna said as she left.

"Damn she scares the hell out of me." Hao said.

"You get used to it, trust me." Yoh said.

"Easy for you to say, you're going to marry her." Hao said.

"I guess your right, perhaps she has gone easier me than she used to." Yoh said.

"Enough about that, where's my room?" Hao asked.

"This place used to be an Inn so just sleep anywhere you want as long as it's not on the same floor as my room." Yoh said.

"Why is that?" Hao asked.

"Because Anna and I sleep on the same floor, do you really want to take that risk?" Yoh said.

"Good point, where do you sleep?" Hao asked.

"Ground floor." Yoh replied.

"In that case, I'm sleeping on the top floor." Hao said going upstairs.

"Good night Hao." Yoh said to his brother.

"Night" Was all Yoh heard.

"Well time to get to bed." Yoh said.

Yoh was very tired and started walking to his room. He opened the door and saw Anna lying on the bed.

"Oh, sorry Anna wrong room." Yoh said.

"No its not, this is **our **room silly." Anna said.

"When did this happen?" Yoh asked.

"The two of us are getting married in a few months, there's no harm in sharing a room now is there?" Anna said.

"You have a good point there," Yoh said as he went to bed. "This is something I would like getting used to."

"Good to hear, now let's get some sleep." Anna said.

"Good idea." Yoh said as he drifted to sleep.

Well here's my sixth chapter. I'll try to finish this story as soon as I can. I decided to end this story with Yoh and Anna's wedding. I might write a sequel though. Reading Funbari No Uta makes me what to write about Hana. If I get good reviews for this story I'll do it.

So please review


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Authors Note: I'm still not sure how many chapters this story will be. For now just enjoy chapter 7.**

**After the Tournament**

**Chapter 7: Life in the Asakura household.**

"99,998 99,999 100,000!" Yoh said finishing his laps around the park. "Finally I'm done."

"Dude, how the HELL can you do that training everyday?" Hao asked his brother while holding one of Yoh's 200 pound weights. (about 90.7 Kg)

"You get used to it after a while, beside I'll do anything for Anna."

"Whatever you say Yoh." Hao said.

"Hey Yoh, here I bought this for you." Anna said while giving Yoh an ice cream cone.

"Thanks Anna." Yoh said as he began to eat the cone.

"Hey what about me?" Hao asked.

"Go buy your own cone." Anna said harshly making Yoh laugh a little.

"Vile bitch." Hao said quietly.

"What was that?" Anna asked getting angry.

"Nothing." Hao said as he ran away to their house.

"Wow you really scared him." Yoh said while laughing.

"Thank you, nobody call me a bitch and get away with it." Anna said.

"Does that include me?" Yoh asked.

"Do you want to find out?" Anna said while raising her left hand.

"No thanks, I'm good." Yoh said nervously.

"Good boy, now put your weights back on and carry me back home." Anna said as she jumped on Yoh's back.

"Yes dear." Yoh said as he carried Anna back home.

"Hey Hao you here?" Yoh asked as he entered his house with Anna.

"Yea I'm here." Hao said.

"Good now make us lunch Hao, I'm hungry." Anna said.

"Yes Oh great slave driver." Hao said as he opened the fridge to find something to make.

"It better be good or you're sleeping outside tonight." Anna said as she began to watch TV.

"I'll go check on him." Yoh said as he walked to the kitchen.

"How the hell I'm I going to make lunch? I've never cooked before." Hao asked.

"Just make sandwiches, she won't mind." Yoh said.

"You sure?" Hao asked.

"Just make sure it's healthy and she'll be fine." Yoh replied.

After lunch of chicken sandwiches (Anna didn't complain) Yoh and Hao had to make sure the kitchen was clean. While doing this Hao asked a few questions to his brother.

"Yoh why does Anna still train you so hard?" He asked.

"It's no big deal really, it got a lot easier over time, besides she used to train me a lot harder till I became Shaman King." Yoh replied.

"So you're telling me your training was worse than this?" Hao asked.

"Yea a lot worse, but now things have gotten better." Yoh replied.

"Well Yoh aside from the suicide training, I must say you are a very lucky man, you've got a great house, good family and friends, a fiancée who cares about you, what more could you want?" Hao said while drinking some soda.

"A family of my own would be nice." Yoh said.

"WHAT!" Hao said as he spat out his beverage.

"You're cleaning that up." Yoh said.

"Whatever, anyway, A FAMILY OF YOU OWN?" Hao yelled.

"Not so loud, I don't want Anna to know about this yet." Yoh said.

"Oh, sorry Yoh, but don't you think you're a bit too young for a family of your own.

"I didn't mean right now, but having a few kids would be nice." Yoh said.

"You're getting a bit ahead of yourself there, wait till after the marriage." Hao said.

"Yea, I guess your right about that, I'm getting really ahead of myself there."

"By the way, when is your wedding anyway?" Hao asked.

"This April actually." Yoh replied.

"That's nice, so who's going to be invited?" Hao asked.

"Just are friends and family, Anna wants to have a small and simple wedding in Izumo." Yoh said.

"That's nice." Hao said. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to talk a walk somewhere."

"When will you be back?" Yoh asked.

"Probably by dinner, I see you later." Hao said.

"Later bro." Yoh said as his brother left.

While Hao was gone Yoh decided to spend some time with Anna.

"Hello there." Yoh said as he seated himself next to Anna.

"Hi, where's your baka of a brother going?" She asked.

"He said he was going to take a walk, so for now we have the house to ourselves." Yoh replied.

"Good, hopefully he'll leave the house when we get married though."

"Why is that?" Yoh asked with a confused look.

"Because, I only want to be here with you and nobody else." Anna replied.

"Hypothetical question then, what if we had a child?" Yoh asked.

"That's the only exception, I wouldn't leave my own child outside." Anna said.

"Good to here." Yoh said.

"You were talking about having a family to Hao weren't you?" Anna asked.

"You got me, I can't hide anything from you Anna, so what do you think about a having a kid?" Yoh asked.

"The truth is I would like to have a child, but its too early for that." Anna said.

"Good point, maybe when were older." Yoh said.

"Good, now if you don't mind lay down so I can take a nap on you." Anna demanded.

"A bit of a weird request, but fine by me." Yoh said as he began to lie down on the couch.

"Good, just wake me up I a little while." Anna said as she began to fall asleep.

"Anything for my Shaman Queen." Yoh said as he began to fall asleep himself.

Yoh and Anna, the Shaman King and Queen now live the life they have always wanted, the easy life. Even thought they do not have the guarantee that the King of Spirits will grant them, they still seemed to enjoy life as they wanted to. Also a few things have changed between the two. Yoh is not as lazy as he used to be (but he's still a little lazy at times) and Anna who is known as the ice queen has softened a bit over the past few months. She was still the ice queen to most (mainly to Hao) but to Yoh she was more than that, she was his first and closest friend. Manta of course is still Yoh best friend, but Anna obviously was a close friend on a different level. She is the only person who can make Yoh feel complete and vise versa. They often seem like opposites but they are happy that they could be with each other. They have a relationship that is often only found in a fairy tale. (With the exception of Anna's coldness every now and then.) None the less, life was great.

Not sure why I wrote that last paragraph, I was originally going to have Hao wake them up and then get slapped by Anna. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Note: There are 2 reasons why I have Anna and Yoh get married at a young age 1) They originally had an arranged marriage and those people got married even before their teen years and 2) I've decided I will write a sequel with Hana (Yoh and Anna's son) in it. I feel it would just be better if the two were married before their son is born. Also if anybody had a probelm with some of the characters being OoC, I hope this chapter fixed that. I think I at least had Anna in character,


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Authors note: This will be the final chapter of this story, a sequel will be made and I'll work on it when I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter for now. P.S. the end of this story is a bit more "mature" I'm not sure if I have to raise the rating. If you think I should please tell me.**

**After the Tournament**

**Chapter 8: The day has come.**

Yoh Asakura the Shaman King was preparing for the biggest day of his life. The day he would marry Anna, the girl he loved at a very young age. Unlike most men before their marriage, Yoh was very calm. Manta and Amidamaru were helping him prepare. It seemed that Manta was making up for Yoh's lack of being nervous.

"Yoh how can you be so calm on the most important day of your life?" Manta asked.

"I thought you knew me better Manta." Yoh said to his friend.

"What do you mean by that?" Manta asked.

"It's like I always say, everything will out in the end." Yoh said calmly.

"No matter how much I spend time with you, I may never understand your nature." Manta said.

"Everyone has their own way of living life Manta." Amidamaru said.

"Thanks Amidamaru." Yoh said.

"Your welcome Yoh-dono, I'm always happy help you." Amidamaru said.

"Sorry about questioning you Yoh, I just felt like it was my duty to check on you as the best man." Manta said.

"It's alright buddy, it just means you care about your friends." Yoh said.

"Enough about that, lets finish you up, the wedding is in a few hours." Manta said.

"I guess your right." Yoh began. "I can't believe the day has finally come though." Yoh said.

While Yoh was preparing for the wedding, the bride was nearly finished. Much like the groom, she had no signs of nervousness.

"Anna I find it amazing that you're so calm on a day like today." Pirka said to Anna.

"I would go crazy on a day like today, how are you so calm Anna?" Tamao asked.

"When you truly love someone you have a lot of faith in that person," Anna began. "I have faith in Yoh and our relationship."

"Once again, anazing." Pirka said.

"Enough chit-chat, help me get ready, it's almost time for my wedding." Anna pionted out.

"We're on it." The two girls said at once.

The wedding was about to begin. Yoh was at the alter with his best man Manta. Amidamaru was also with Yoh because they felt it would be proper. Yohmei was the one who would wed the young couple due to to the fact he was head of the Asakura clan. The others were waiting for the ceremony to begin. As soon as the music began everyone looked to the back and saw Anna walking with Kino. (She is the closest thing to a parent for Anna.) One could have sworn they saw Yoh's jaw hit the ground while he was gazing at his soon-to-be wife.

"She's so beatiful." Yoh thought to himself.

Anna finished walking to the alter when Yohmei began the wedding.

"Friends and family, brothers and sister, we are gathered here today to unite Yoh Asakura and Anna Kyoyama in holy matrimony. If anyone thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Yohmei said.

And a split second after he said that Anna said "Speak and die."

There was nothing but silence for a few moments after Anna said that. Yoh was trying to calm the others with a smile showing them that everything would be fine.

"Even on a day like today, Anna will still be the ice queen." Yoh thought.

"Before we continue, will the bride and the groom please say their vows." Yohmei said.

"Anna, I've loved you since the moment I met you, even though you've acted cold to me I could tell you were lonely, I felt that I had to be with you. You are the reason I became Shaman King, you are the reason I pushed myself to the limit, it was so I could make you happy and so I could live my life with you." Yoh said.

"Yoh, I was indeed lonely at first, but then I met you. I also fell in love with you when I first met you, I just didn't know what love was at the time. After being with you I learned what love is and I couldn't be happier with anybody else but you Yoh." Anna said

"Now that you have persented your voes." Yohmei began "Yoh do you take Anna to be your wife, to love and to hold, to care for her when she is ill, to always be there for her."

"I do." Yoh said.

"And do you Anna take Yoh to be your husband, to love and to hold, to care for him when he is ill, to always be there for him." Yohmei said.

"I do." Anna said.

"Then by the power vested in me by our ancestors of the Asakura clan, I pronounce you man and wife.You may kiss the bride." Yohmei said.

As soon as he said that Yoh gave Anna the most passionate kiss he had ever givin her, it even got her by surprise. Everyone was cheering for them when the kiss started. Everyone was happy that the two were finally toghether as husband and wife. Right when Yoh finished the kiss Anna just looked at him and quickly gave him a kiss of her own getting Yoh by surprise.

The reception went very well. Everyone was enjoying themselves eating, drinking, and laughing about events of the past. Ren was enjoying a glass of milk, Horohoro and Ryu had another eating contest with a result similar to the New Year party, Pirka, Tomao, and Jun were gossiping. The members of the Asakura family were enjoing themselves with the newest member of the family, Anna Kyoyama Asakura was siting next to her husband Yoh.

"Congradulations little bro." Hao said to his brother.

"Thanks Hao." Yoh said.

"Oh, and Anna don't worry I've already found a new place to stay." Hao began. "I will no longer be living in the Inn with you two." Hao said.

"I never told you to leave." Anna said.

"Your husband said you would prefer it that I left the house." Hao said.

Anna was a bit shocked at this but she relaxed when she saw Yoh wink at her as he was peeling an orange. This was just one of Yoh's ways of showing he would do anything for her. Anna just gave her a quick kiss as a way to thank him.

Yoh and Anna decided to return home after a long night. They reached their house at a very late hour and decided it was time to get some sleep.

"Yoh, I so glad that the two of us are finally married." Anna said.

"Me too Anna." Yoh said as they prepared to sleep.

"I love you Yoh." Anna said giving Yoh a good night kiss.

"I love you too Anna, good night." Yoh said as they weent to sleep.

I hope you liked this final chapter. As for all those who reviewed, thank you for the support. As for the sequel, I will write it as soon as I can. If anybody has any ideas for it feel free to tell me. For now though I have another story to write. (Read profile)

Note: Even though Yoh and Anna are japanese I have no clue what a wedding is like in Japan, so I wrote it similar to what is done in America. Just in case anyone wanted to know.


End file.
